A Game of Truth or Truth
by BirdG
Summary: While serving detention, Rose and Scorpius decide to put an old phial of Veritaserum to good use.


**Author's Note:** Written for Icanhaspancake for the smrw_ficafest on LJ, thanks to Queenb23more for the Beta!

* * *

Standing under the starry ceiling of the Great Hall, a thousand floating candles lighting the room, Rose stared into Scorpius Malfoy's eyes and knew in her heart that everything that had happened between them had been building towards this moment.

"You're a pathetic, slimy git," she said, accentuating each word by poking him in the chest with her wand.

His face twisted into something between a sneer and smirk as he jerked back, rubbing at the spot in his chest. "I thought you'd like the attention, Weasley. You normally do."

"Me? ME?! You're the loser who uses your silly little column in the school newspaper to act out your grudges." She threw her copy of _The Hogwarts Herald_ at him, still folded open to Malfoy's scathing editorial. Inside Malfoy had mused that her poor performance in the last few Quidditch matches was due to her recent break-up with Howard Wood, the team captain. While he hadn't come right out and said it, anyone who knew the recent gossip would catch his references to the rumors that Howard had been spotted slipping away to the broom closet with her cousin – Louis. Or as he put it, _"Wood's sudden keen interest in the condition and care of broomsticks, often leading him to spend hours in broom cupboards while ignoring his former girlfriend on the field, might explain her recent poor performance. Pity Weasley doesn't have someone with more of an interest in finding the Snitch to help her."_

Tosser. Judging from the grin on his face, he was enjoying this. Fucking inbred rat-faced tosser!

"Silly? I'll have you know my column has earned me an interview with the _Daily Prophet_ when the term is over. Which is more than your shoddy Seeking will ever get you, I might add."

Rose rolled her eyes. No doubt he'd be taking over where Rita Skeeter had left off. "Maybe if my Daddy owned the _Prophet_, I could get a job there too."

"Oh, come off it, Weasley. You have offers pouring in from the Ministry just because of who your parents are." He laughed softly. "Surely, you didn't think you had _earned_ all that attention."

Her ears burned and her hands trembled with the desire to slap that smug look off his face. As much as she loved them, she hated her family's fame. She was never just Rose but a Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione, goddaughter of Harry and Ginny Potter and cousin to many more. She had no identity of her own and even less privacy. It was horrible that anyone knew that Howard had thrown her over for her own cousin but Malfoy? That was enough to make her want to curl under the covers and never come back out again. "I know it must be hard having no friends and living in the creepy old manor kids run past but there's no need to try to make everyone else as miserable as you are."

"Miserable?" he scoffed a little too loudly to be sincere. "I'm not the one who spent all least week crying."

Hand gripping her wand tight enough to leave marks, she spat at him, "You couldn't be more jealous if you tried. It's a shame you don't choke on your own bitterness."

"_Jealous_?! Of what, not being made a fool of by my own cou--"

Not even aware of her hand moving, she threw a Stinging Hex at him before he could finish that sentence. Malfoy stumbled back with a yelp.

"Miss Weasley!" Rose winced as the Headmistress strode into the Great Hall, plaid dressing gown pulled tight around her waist and spectacles slipping down her nose making her look even more disapproving than usual. "What a disgraceful act. Insults do not justify drawing your wand."

The smirk on Malfoy's face was almost identical to the one Hugo wore when their mum upbraided Rose for her fighting with her brother.

"And more disappointing still is that instead of doing your rounds you are here fighting with Mr. Malfoy. I expected more from you as Head Girl. Normally, this would be enough to make me strip you of your badge," Rose looked at her in horror, "but since I'm certain this was a one-time lapse in judgment, you'll just have a week of detention instead. Starting tomorrow."

"But Quidditch practice is ..." her voice trailed off when the Headmistress raised a brow at her outburst. "Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"As for you, Mr. Malfoy, you will be joining her."

Malfoy mouth dropped open in shock and suddenly Rose felt much better. "She _hexed_ me!"

"While that is true, as Head Boy you too were in dereliction of your duties by being here. The both of you are to report to my office in the morning, before your lessons. Understood?"

The pair nodded.

"Good. Since it is past time for rounds and you both have a long week ahead, I would suggest that you return to your chambers. Good night."

They walked out of the hall, Malfoy in front of her. In the soft candlelight he was a striking figure – tall and blond with his shoulders looking almost broad in his gray jumper. Knowing that he only looked better underneath his clothes made her hand itch to hex him again.

** Day One**

"-- Professor Longbottom swears by Hippogriff dung. Uses it fer all his plants - good thin' they produce so much in one go."

Rose stared at the giant pile of shit in front of her. Next to her, Malfoy - the great girly ponce - was covering his nose with his sleeved arm, looking just as disgusted as she felt.

"The bags are over in the corner an' here are yer shovels." Hagrid handed them each a shovel. " Yeh don' need to fill all the bags, jus' ten should do an' I'll banish what's left. Not like there won' be more where tha' came from!"

She stared up at Hagrid, hoping that after several years of having tea with him on Friday even when her brothers and cousins skived off, he might take some pity on her.

"Well, best get ter work," Hagrid finished, clapping them both on the back. Rose was used to him forgetting his own strength and had braced herself. Malfoy, however, was caught unaware, flailing his arms comically before righting himself. She made certain to grin broadly when he looked over at her, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"This is all your fault, I hope you know."

Rose pushed the shovel into the pile of dung, grimacing as she did. Merlin, what she wouldn't give for her wand to at least do something for the smell. "Bite me, you smarmy sod."

"Speaking of sods, I hear your cousin and Wood--"

Sorely tempted to knock him right into the dung pile, she threw the burlap sacks at him, hitting him right in the face. Malfoy sputtered then scrambled to pick up the bags, throwing them right back at her. Or attempted to, at any rate. There was a good reason Malfoy had failed in all three of his attempts to become Chaser for his house team.

"My cousin Roxy has a better throwing arm than you. She's _six_."

"And from what I hear, your cousin Louis is better at sucking dick than you."

She rounded on him, fists balled at her sides, overtaken with the urge to hit him.

"Not havin' any problems, are yeh?" Rose turned to see Hagrid standing at the door of his hut, looking at them warily.

"No, Professor," they replied in unison.

** Day Two**

This was hell.

If she didn't know better, Rose would think that somehow Malfoy had conspired with Madam Bulstrode for this particular assignment. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility. After all, the instructor had been in the same house as Malfoy's mum and dad and had run in all the same circles with them. Maybe Malfoy had asked it as a favor, some new sadistic way to torture her.

"And once you're done cleaning out the broom cupboards," Madam Bulstrode said, muscular arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked at them, "I'll need you to look over each broom and straighten any bent bristles you find and wipe the broom handle down, got that?"

Nodding, the two set to work, grabbing four broomsticks at a time and dropping them onto the ground. If it were anyone else Rose might think she was being paranoid but it wasn't and she was certain she saw a small grin on Malfoy's mouth as he walked out of the cupboard.

_Wanker._

They worked in silence as they emptied the cupboard and Rose found herself grateful for the respite. Every single time Howard had blown her off or had been late meeting her came to mind leaving her with a lump in her throat. She doubted she'd be able to tell tell Malfoy to fuck off if he started in on her again.

Wiping at her eyes with the back of her sleeve, Rose gave a small sniffle. She didn't even care about having been dumped. It just hurt that he _and_ Louis had both been lying to her for weeks and she had been the last one to figure it out.

"Oi, Weasley!" Her head snapped up and she saw Malfoy jerking a thumb towards the cupboard.

"You think your--" his voice trailed off as he saw her face, the smirk on his face falling. "Nevermind."

** Day Three**

Professor Sinistra had sent them to the Astronomy Tower to clean the telescopes. It was the lightest work they'd had so far and in twenty minutes they were nearly done, with two telescopes to go. Rose looked up from the mirror that she was trying to polish until it squeaked to find Malfoy with a telescope positioned between his legs, the mirror pointing up towards the sky as he rubbed the tube with a rag. "Is this a preview for how you'll be spending the rest of your lonely evening?"

Malfoy's head snapped up; mouth open in surprise, hands going still and dull pink flush creeping up his cheeks. Not for the first time she found herself admiring his hands. His mouth shut with a snap and he smirked at her. "If you're that worried, you're free to join me."

For one brief, insane moment she was tempted to say yes just to see his reaction. "No thanks. Wouldn't want your right hand getting jealous."

Malfoy snorted in response.

** Day Four**

Rose shoved the large tome on mermaids in between two other books and descended from the ladder, looking around the library for Malfoy. Pince had given him his own set of chores after yelling at them for being "disruptive." Flinging a book at him hadn't been Rose's smartest move but he deserved it for standing there, trying to look up her skirt instead of doing any work.

Moving between the rows of books looking for him, she nearly walked past Malfoy. He was standing near the opposite end of the shelf, trying to read a book he had open on the cart while sorting the others. Standing on her toes, she tried to make out the book he was reading – it looked familiar from the side – but she was too far way. Whatever it was, judging from the frown on his face and his hunched shoulders, he wasn't enjoying it.

"Mr. Malfoy," Pince called from her desk. "Those books I requested, _please_!"

Not noticing her, Malfoy left, taking several books with him but leaving the open one behind. Rose made her way up the aisle and smiled as she recognized the book he'd been reading: _Hogwarts, A History_. It was the revised post-war edition; just like the one she had at home, a gift from her dad for her eleventh birthday. Glancing at the open page, one name jumped out at her and she began reading.

_Despite his inability to assassinate the Headmaster, Draco Malfoy did succeed in his other critical task: bringing the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Malfoy's work on the Vanishing Cabinet not only allowed him to have back-up that night but also gave Voldemort and his followers a passage into the once impenetrable school. Without that access, it is unlikely that either Snape or the Carrows would have been allowed inside Hogwarts after the battle._

None of it was new information but it wasn't something she had thought about much either. When Rose had first read the book, she had concentrated more on all the mentions of her family, amazed that the same people who told her to eat her vegetables and read her bedtime stories had been capable of such feats. Even later, when they had learned about the wars during their fifth year History of Magic lessons, she still hadn't given much thought to what it meant. She had been too wrapped up in her belief that everyone was looking at her whenever the Weasley family was mentioned and her embarrassment over that.

Rose and Scorpius had been in the same History of Magic class. She didn't remember what the class had discussed in those lessons but did remember that he had been out "sick" on the day they learned about Dumbledore's death.

A hand reached out and grabbed the book out from in front of her, causing Rose to jump.

"If you don't mind," Malfoy sneered, "I have to re-shelve this."

** Day Five**

"Quick! Open a window," Rose coughed, waving her hands in front of her face as the fumes filled the small room. Today they were helping Professor Bole by dumping all the expired potions. Still without their wands, they'd been allowed use of an empty classroom in one of the towers so they'd at least be able to open a few windows when the smell got to be too much.

Squeezed next to Malfoy at the largest window, Rose coughed so hard she thought she was going to be sick.

"Are you all right?" he asked when she had finally stopped. Rose took a deep breath and nodded, eyes still watering.

Malfoy turned and looked back at the counter. "That's the last of that batch _at least_."

Closing her eyes, she listened to the clink of glass phials as Malfoy did the washing up. She gagged again as she remembered that Bole would likely have more work for them to do when he learned they were finished, like disposing of the foul-smelling Doxycide he had the seventh-years make. There was no way out of it. Bole was the type to take full advantage of their help and the only other option was to hide in here pretending to work and hope the professor didn't come to check in on them.

Tomorrow they would be helping Neville in Greenhouse Three and on Saturday – their last day of detention – they would help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Then she'd be free and wouldn't have any reason to speak to Malfoy outside of the weekly prefects' meeting and the one class they shared. And that she felt sad about this was a sign that the fumes had caused irreparable brain damage.

Looking over her shoulder, Rose saw Malfoy with his back turned to her, staring at the near-empty shelf in front of him. "What are you looking at?"

Quirking an eyebrow as he faced her, Malfoy held up a small glass phial of clear liquid. "There was some Veritaserum among the potions we had to dump."

"And what, you wanted to play a game of truth or... truth?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" he asked with a half-shrug.

She did not. Their only other option was to tell Bole they were done and for her to get sick on Doxycide fumes. "You're going first."

"Fair enough." Raising the phial to his mouth, Rose found herself tracing the lines of his jaw and neck with her eyes, watching as he swallowed the small drop. She felt her ears go hot when he looked at her, his gaze heavy on her and a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth. "So...?"

"What? Oh, right. Erm," Rose racked her mind, a dozen saucier questions coming to mind half-formed, but the one she ended up asking was, "What did you get on your last Arithmancy essay?"

His shoulders slumped. "An E. I can't believe you wasted a question on that."

"I'm sure you'll ask something better."

"I will," Malfoy replied confidently, handing her the phial, eyes never leaving hers as Rose drank a drop of the truth serum. He pursed his lips as if debating what he would ask and she found herself _anticipating_ the question. "So. Did you and Wood ever sleep together?"

"Yes." She resisted the urge to fidget. "A few times."

Something Rose couldn't identify flickered over his face and – for a moment – he looked almost disappointed in the answer. Was he expecting details?

"Did you like it?"

Apparently he was. Pervert. "It hurt a lot and I didn't come but he was nice about it and a great kisser so it was okay and _one question at a time_! Now, I get to ask two."

Looking every bit a sulky child, he drank another drop from the phial before crossing his arms and frowning at the floor. "Fine."

Deciding he should have a taste of his own medicine, she asked, "Have you had sex yet?"

"No," he said, the word forcing its way out between his clenched teeth.

"Really? Not even with Worthington?" Malfoy had spent most of the previous year attached at the hip with the pretty blonde.

"She let me feel her up and gave me a hand-job a few times," he answered with a small shake of his head. An image of Malfoy with his tie loosened, his shirt and trousers unbuttoned and his eyes closed in ecstasy as he thrust into her fist came to mind. She didn't miss Howard but there was a lot about having a boyfriend that she did miss.

"We never went any further than that and my turn." He passed the Veritaserum back to her.

Like any other potion, the effects of the truth serum became stronger and more erratic the longer it was allowed to age. They'd been careful to drink one drop at a time instead of three but as Rose raised the phial to her mouth for a third time, she wondered if that hadn't been a mistake. The potion moved through her quickly, the side-effects of ingesting it at its peak every bit as pleasurable as they were said to be. A warm, relaxed feeling settled over her and she stretched, arching her back as she raised her arms. If she had a wand to conjure a blanket and some pillows, she could curl up right on the floor and take a nap.

She looked at Malfoy and found him staring.

"Erm. What sort of knickers are you wearing?"

"They're white with little gold Snitches all over them." He looked up as if he were trying to picture them. "Are all your questions going to be pervy?"

"Yes and that counts as your question so I get to ask another," he said, looking quite pleased with himself.

Rose shrugged lazily, leaning back on the desk, propping herself up on her hands. "You should take more of the Veritaserum."

"Why?" Malfoy winced as soon as the word was out of his mouth. The potion had done nothing to dull her mind.

"Because everything you've heard about the side-effects is true and now it's _my_ turn."

He took another sip from the phial and blinked. Judging from the flush of his skin and the way he loosened his tie, it had the same effect on him that it did on her.

"Told you. Let's see..." She bit her lower lip as she thought over a few possibilities. Rose considered going easy on him but decided against it. Malfoy wouldn't do the same for her and his next question would probably involve him asking for a detailed description of what her breasts looked like for the next time he was alone and "polishing his telescope". "What's your favorite fantasy when wanking?"

"Lately it's been you giving me a blowjob," he said with a bluntness that seemed to shock even him. "Sometimes I walk in on you in the prefect's bath when you're taking a shower and things happen and I go down on you first -" Rose crossed her legs, the image of Malfoy kneeling between her thighs as she was pressed against the shower wall all too vivid "- and then you'd return the favor. Or I'd be in my room wanking and you'd come in and through some rather improbable sequence of events you'd--"

"That already happened," she blurted out with a laugh and Malfoy's face fell.

"With Wood?"

"What? No! I mean the part where I walk in on you wanking. Though it was in the prefect's bath, not your room."

He looked at her in disbelief. "No it didn't."

"Yes it did."

"When?"

"Last week. Remember when you were coming out of the bath and you ran into me at the door?" They had proceeded to get into a row that left her so angry she had spent the rest of the evening imaging scenarios where she would walk in on him like that again, surprise him with an _Incarcerous_ and then refuse to let him come no matter what he promised or how much he begged.

"About five minutes before that, I had gone inside thinking it was empty and I saw you in the showers." At first she'd been too shocked to move. Then, the longer she stood there the less she found she wanted to leave. While skinnier than she normally liked, Rose remembered being surprised at how fit Malfoy looked, her eyes lingering over the muscles of his back and arse. It felt like it had been minutes but it was likely seconds before she had registered the sound of slapping skin and understood what the movements of his arm and hips meant. When he had titled his head back and let out a soft moan, she had made a hasty retreat from the bath. It wasn't until she was out the door and around the corner that she had realized she wanted to stay and watch. She had arrived back just in time to run into Malfoy at the door. "Once I realized what you were doing, I left."

"But you came back..."

"I decided I wanted to watch," Rose winced as she admitted this. Merlin's left bollock, she might have to use a Memory Charm on him after this. She glanced back in time to see him shift around as he sat on the desk, his hands dropping to lie in his lap but not fast enough to hide the bulge in his pants. "What were you thinking about? Then, in the shower, I mean."

"The usual – you. I mean, I also thought about Worthington, Professor Patil and the Chasers for the Harpies but it was mostly you."

Rose fell quiet. It didn't surprise her, not really. He had already said as much earlier and his editorial and barbs over Wood made sense in light of this revelation.

"So you think about me like that?" he asked softly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Only recently," she said with a half-shrug. "And by recently, I mean, after I walked in on you in the prefect's bath."

Malfoy nodded his head at this but didn't say anything and an uncomfortable silence settled over the pair. After twiddling her thumbs and smoothing her skirt nearly a dozen times, she was about to suggest they slip out when a rattling noise caught her attention. She caught Malfoy's eye but clearly he hadn't noticed the sound.

With a hopeful look, he asked, "So, while we have time, do you want to do... anything?" just as she said, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" His eyes went wide. "Fuck! The Anti-Vampire Venom Restorative is in direct sunlight!"

They hurried towards the shelf, bumping into each other in their haste and opened the glass doors of the cabinet to find the dozen or so bottles shaking as their contents bubbled. Each grabbing half, they rushed over to the sink and began unstopping the bottles and dumping the contents, the faint scent of garlic wafting through the air as they emptied the last one.

Rose leaned against the desk when they were finished, Malfoy standing close enough to her that his arm was brushing hers. "Well, _now_ we're done with everything we had to do."

"That's everything," she agreed, glancing up to find Malfoy looking at her.

He brushed a stray curl back from her face and she would have giggled at it being such a _cliché _but Rose couldn't deny her skin felt warmer where he touched her. "I say we have another thirty minutes or so till we can leave without Bole trying to give us more work – at least."

"At least," she murmured before he leaned in to kiss her fiercely. It was a bit awkward at first, more wet than she would have liked and his nose bumped against hers but then Rose pulled him closer, fingers twining in his hair as her tongue moved with his. His hand came up to cup one breast, squeezing it before running a thumb over the peak, earning a small gasp from her. Pulling his shirt from his trousers, Rose ran her hands over the smooth skin underneath, cupping his bum as he nipped at her neck, his erection brushing against her thigh.

They broke apart for a second, loosening their ties and shrugging off their shirts. Finding that Scorpius looked better than she had remembered, Rose pulled him closer by his belt until he was standing between her spread thighs. He made a soft surprised sound when she ran a tongue over one nipple before lightly tugging on it with her teeth. Scorpius kissed her forehead as she repeated this on the other hardened nub, his hand dropping to her back to play with her bra strap. It wasn't until she felt him pulling on her bra as she was sucking a bruise on his neck that she realized what he was trying to do.

"It's in the front."

"What?"

She reluctantly pulled back and unhooked her bra in the front, letting it slide down her arms. Scorpius looked mesmerized by the jiggle of her breasts, leaning in to eagerly suck on one, making her moan in response. He gently nudged her to lie back on the desk and she complied, wrapping her legs around his waist so his hard cock was brushing against her with his every move. Rose rolled her hips as he teased her breasts, sliding her hands under his pants to grip his bare arse as he began to thrust against her.

He left wet, open mouth kisses against her throat before finding her mouth again, his tongue touching hers before their lips met. They writhed against each other, hips bucking at a frenzied pace.

"Rose," Scorpius groaned into her hair, eyes closed and lips wet and opened. She kissed him softly and he whispered in her mouth. "I'm not – I'm not going to last."

"That's ok," she said, nodding. Her fingernails dug into his skin as she grinded against him, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic until he came with a loud moan.

Propping himself up on his arms, he crouched over her, face buried in the crook of his neck as his breathing slowed to normal. Rose rubbed his back, trying to resist the urge to wiggle against him in some vain attempt at sating her desire. Scorpius laid a soft kiss on her neck before raising his head to look at her.

"Did you... you know?" he quirked an eyebrow as if that might fill in the blank.

For a moment she considered lying but if he was asking, he probably knew the truth. Rose shook her head and pulled him close, her tongue slipping between his lips as they languidly kissed. He gave a soft little sigh when she sucked on his tongue and she felt him move on top of her, shifting his weight to his left arm while his right slid down her body and under her skirt. She broke off the kiss when he flipped the front of her skirt up, his hand finding its way into her knickers.

"You're so wet," he whispered as his now-slick fingers circled around her clit causing her to spread her legs further and rock her hips.

"Never got that far with – oh –" her voice broke off as he pushed two fingers inside, "Worthington?"

"Wouldn't let me," he answered with a shake of his head. He pulled his fingers out and she whimpered at the loss, not even caring about the smug little smirk that appeared on Scorpius's face. Pushing her knickers aside, he thrust the two fingers back in, his thumb stroking her clit as he watched his fingers slide in and out.

"Keep your thumb right there," she pleaded, her legs trembling and head falling back as he ran a tongue over one nipple, then the other. Nails digging into his shoulder and eyes rolling back, she gave a small wordless cry when he added a third finger, her hips bucking in response.

His head shot up, his fingers slowing and Rose wanted to scream in frustration. "I think someone's coming."

"_Me!_" Before he could do anything stupid – like stop - she kissed him hard, her tongue mimicking the movement of his fingers. She moaned into his mouth, clinging to him as her climax overtook her.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Wea-" Rose pressed herself against Scorpius and he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my!"

The door shut as quickly as it had opened.

Rose wasn't certain if it was her heart or his that was pounding so fast. "Is she gone?"

"They're gone," he answered with a jerky nod.

"They're?"

"Professor Longbottom was with her too."

"Oh fuck."

They pulled apart, dressing quickly, neither of them bothering with their ties. Pulling his robes over his head, the fabric muffling his voice, Scorpius said, "I reckon we're about to get another talking-to."

"I reckon we're about to get stripped of our badges."

"We had the door closed. It's not like we were going at it in front of everyone."

"I don't think it will matter. Ready?" she asked, willing her hands to stop shaking long enough so she could pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"As I'll ever be."

Scorpius opened the door for her and she could hear McGonagall dryly telling a red-faced Professor Longbottom, "-- just like their fathers, unfortunately. You wouldn't believe what I caught those two-- ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, good to see you both dressed."

While McGonagall was able to look at both of them, one eyebrow raised and glasses slipping down her nose, Neville seemed to focus at some point above their heads. Rose really hoped that he hadn't seen anything though whatever he had seen had likely been too much.

"Since it would appear you are done with your work for today and dinner is about to start, you may go down to the Great Hall." She handed them their wands. "I will, however, want to speak with both of you later."

They both nodded and hastily made their way down the corridor. Once they were out of earshot, Scorpius reached for her arm. "Are you going to dinner or--"

Rose grinned. "Actually, I was thinking about taking a shower. Care to join me?"

"Like you even need to ask," he laughed, taking her hand as they made their way to the prefect's bath.

_The End._


End file.
